evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Bigger Bad
In works of fictions starring many villains, there can be either a main antagonist for each story arc or a Big Bad standing at the top of the hierarchy. In the latter case, however, one (or sometimes more than one) villain even more powerful and influential than the Big Bad himself can be introduced: the aptly-named Bigger Bad, also known as a Greater Scope Villain. Exceptions aside, the Bigger Bad ultimately has a smaller role than the Big Bad in focus. However, the Bigger Bad is pretty much the main reason for the circumstances in the story that usually would not be (naturally) possible to occur (pollution, artifact of doom, evil ancient group to which the Big Bad used to belong/is acting as a leader, etc). They can also be the main supply of power for the Big Bad, and sometimes the very motivation for said Big Bad to act villainously. Should the story ultimately end up putting more focus on the Bigger Bad, it may over-cede the current antagonist as the Big Bad. This type of villain often serves as an unseen character or is revealed at the very end of the story. HIGHLY IMPORTANT: a Bigger Bad can logically ONLY appear in stories with a Big Bad. A Big Bad CANNOT be a Bigger Bad at the same time, unless there is a spin-off series in which one of his servants serves as the Big Bad. Examples Videogames *'Shinryu' of the whole Final Fantasy multiverse. *'Jenova' and Hojo in Final Fantasy VII. *'Bhunivelze' is the overall Bigger Bad of Final Fantasy XIII and its sequel and the Big Bad of Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII: His actions in the past that drives the entire series - particularly his creation of Lindzei, who would go on to destroy Pulse and make the Cocoon fal'cie. *The Dark Star/Dark Bowser in the Mario & Luigi series. *'Dark Gaia' in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, debatedly. **'Black Doom' in Sonic Adventure 2 and the Big Bad of Shadow the Hedgehog. *'Demise' in the Legend of Zelda franchise. *'Lumine' of the'' Mega Man X'' series. *'Omega' of the Mega Man Zero series. *'Dr. Wily' of the Mega Man ZX series. *'Ozwell Edward Spencer' in the Resident Evil franchise. *'Nokturnus' of the whole Dragon Quest franchise and leader of the series' villains in Dragon Quest Battle Road Victory. *'Dark Matter' in the Kirby Series. *'Uka Uka' in Crash Bandicoot. *'Harlan Wade/The Creep' in F.E.A.R.. *The Lambent in the Gears of War games. *'Imran Zakhaev' and General Shephard in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare series. *'Ancient Ogre' and Azazel in Tekken. *'Algol' in the Soul Calibur franchise. *The Gravemind in the first Halo trilogy. *'The God'/'The Demon'/'Samael', worshiped by The Order, is the Bigger Bad in the Silent Hill survival horror videogame franchise. *'Zrin' in the Spore-like video game Darkspore. *'Argosax the Chaos' in the Devil May Cry franchise. *The Void Lords for the entire World of Warcraft. *'Mother Brain' in the Metroid series. She was formerly the Big Bad. *'Akuma' in the Street Fighter series. *The One Being in Mortal Kombat. *'Cave Johnson' in P0RTAL. *The Catalyst and the Leviathans in Mass Effect. *'Tabuu' in Super Smash Bros. *The Voice of the Azran in the Professor Layton series. **In the manga spin-offs, Dimitri Allen is the Bigger Bad. *'Bansai Ichiyanagi' and Morgan Fey in Ace Attorney. **In Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, the crossover of both series, High Inquisitor Darklaw is the Bigger Bad. *'Darkseid' and Trigon from the Injustice series. Novels *'Morgoth' of the entire Middle-earth legendarium. Interestingly, he is the main antagonist in the novel The Silmarillion. *'Azathoth' of the Cthulhu Mythos. *The Crimson King in the Stephen King multiverse. Interestingly, he himself becomes the Big Bad in King's central work The Dark Tower. *'Salazar Slytherin' in the Harry Potter series, despite being a posthumous character. *'Lord Sunday' in The Keys to the Kingdom series. *'Crayak' in the original Animorphs. *'Gaea' in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians books. *The Calormene god Tash in The Chronicles of Narnia series. *The Faceless Ones in the Skulduggery Pleasant series. *'President Alma Coin' in the Hunger Games ''series. Animated Films *Big Boss of ''Rio 2. *Grimmel the Grisly in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Live-Action Films *Valak in The Conjuring series. Television *The Evil Entity from Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated. *Vaatu from the second season of The Legend of Korra. Comics *The One Below All for the Marvel comics universe. * The Great Evil Beast for DC comics universe. *The Lord of the Locust for the Bone series. Anime/Manga *'King Cold' and Beerus for'' Dragon Ball''. *'Kaguya' and Black Zetsu for Naruto. *The Gorosei and Im for One Piece. *'All for One' for My Hero Academia. Gallery Morgoth.jpg|Morgoth (The Silmarillion). Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events